El Elfo de Santa
by Annimo2009
Summary: Tony tiene que llevarse a su preciosa sobrina durante todo el día, con el objetivo de distraerla mientras sus padres compran los regalos de navidad. ¿Qué mejor distracción que visitar a Santa en el parque? La mejor idea que Tony ha tenido en su vida, si le preguntan. Bueno, la mejor idea que Pepper ha tenido por él en su vida…


Hola a todo el mundo!

¡Feliz Navidad!

Espero que tengan unas bonitas fiestas y que lo pasen bien con sus seres queridos.

**Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

**Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

**El Elfo de Santa**

**OneShot**

* * *

Pepper caminaba _nerviosa_ de un lado a otro de la oficina de Tony. El abogado no estaba molesto por su interrupción. Al contrario, su presencia allí le significaba un enorme respiro de la infinidad de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar para finalizar los últimos detalles de un caso que no pisaría la corte hasta después de Año Nuevo.

Una vez más miró a la pelirroja y decidió levantarse de su asiento de cuero. Le daba miedo que la mujer se torciera un tobillo y se quebrara algún hueso por caminar de un lado a otro sobre esos tacones tan peligrosamente altos. Así que se acercó a ella y tomó delicadamente su codo y la llevó al sillón.

—Necesitas calmarte, cariño. Sabes que Rhodey me matará si te ve en este estado y sabe que has hablado conmigo. —Le ofreció un vaso con agua. —Y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hice esta vez.

La elegante mujer aceptó el agua y bebió un pequeño sorbo, luego lo miró con algo parecido a la desesperación.

—Este sábado se supone que iríamos al centro comercial a comprar los regalos de Millie, pero la niñera canceló porque se ganó un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al Caribe. —Relató la mujer.

Tony no vio ningún motivo para desesperarse y esperó algo más, pero nada salió de esos labios pintados de color carmesí. No podía negar que la mirada afligida de Pepper le pesaba en el pecho, así que tomó una decisión apresurada que sabía no lamentaría más tarde.

—Considerando que Millie es mi sobrina y que tengo el fin de semana libre…—la mirada de Pepper se iluminó—yo puedo llevarla a pasear por la ciudad mientras ustedes hacen el trabajo de Santa.

La mujer lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

—Asegúrate de llevarla a visitar a Santa en Central Park. —Ordenó la pelirroja. Su rostro libre de estrés. —Y necesito que me envíes un mensaje con lo que le pida al hombre gordo de traje rojo.

Con eso, la mujer _desesperada_ que había entrado en su oficina, que claramente nunca estuvo desesperada, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y salió por la puerta. Tony alcanzó a ver una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios antes de salir. Oh, esa mujer era experta en el arte de la manipulación. Ni siquiera había tenido que pedirle un favor esta vez, él solo se había ofrecido.

—La próxima vez la llevaré a una de las juntas con los socios. Nadie podrá negarse a sus peticiones. —Murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

•••

La semana pasó sin contratiempos y Tony se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de sus mejores amigos. Escuchó un chillido de alegría proveniente del interior de la casa, y luego pasos rápidos de alguien que bajaba la escalera. La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando la presencia de una hermosa niña de seis años que saltó a los brazos de Tony sin aviso.

El moreno la atrapó en el aire al tiempo que la pequeña gritaba un entusiasta "Tío Tony" al rodear su cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

—Pero si es mi sobrina favorita. —Dijo con una sonrisa, besando la morena frente de su sobrina.

La risa contagiosa de Millie no tardó en aparecer.

—Soy tu única sobrina, Tío Tony.

La niña puso sus pequeñas manos a ambos lados de su rostro y lo miró con seriedad. Aún no podía decidir si la había heredado de su madre o su padre, pero aquella mirada bien podía ser una mezcla de ambos.

— ¿Es cierto que iremos a ver a Santa? —Preguntó con sus brillantes ojos castaños fijos en los suyos.

—Por supuesto que irán. —Dijo la voz de Rhodey, que los encontró en la sala de estar. —Millie, ¿no crees que pesas demasiado para que Tony te cargue por tanto tiempo?

La niña lo miró por un momento antes de mirar a su tío. Tony asintió y la pequeña permitió que la bajara al piso.

—Ahora, ve a despedirte de tu madre y podremos irnos. —Dijo el moreno, giñando un ojo.

•••

Oh, decir que Tony amaba a esa niña era decir poco. Y como todo buen tío, Tony la consentía como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Primero hicieron una parada en la heladería y disfrutaron del Banana Split más grande que Millie había visto. Tony estaba un poco impresionado cuando vio a su sobrina comer todo el helado, hasta la última gota. Decir que su pecho se infló de orgullo era un eufemismo.

Más tarde, luego de una larga caminata para disminuir los niveles de azúcar en su sobrina, por fin se acercaron a la zona de Navidad. Había un gran árbol en medio de una plazoleta dentro del parque; todo estaba decorado con esferas y luces de colores, guirnaldas, ángeles y campanas.

Justo frente al árbol había un gran sillón de color rojo en el cual había un hombre disfrazado de Santa. A su alrededor había cajas adornadas para parecer regalos y nieve falsa por todos lados; era una pena que no hubiera nevado ni una sola vez, pero aún faltaban dos semanas para navidad y la primera nevada estaba pronosticada para dentro de cuatro días. A un costado de aquella escenografía había un gran trineo cargado con más regalos falsos dentro de un enorme saco de terciopelo rojo. Y del otro lado, un grupo de renos. Quién lo diría, eran renos de verdad. Tony sonrió al verlos. Junto a los renos, y esparcidos por toda la escenografía, había personas disfrazadas de elfos.

Las chicas disfrazadas llevaban lo que parecía ser un vestido verde con un corte extraño, mallas con líneas horizontales blancas y rojas, divertidos zapatos en punta y gorros para combinar. Los hombres llevaban un conjunto similar, pero en vez de vestido era un chaquetón y pantalones cortos, a la altura de la rodilla. Tony no envidiaba a ninguno de ellos. Jamás podrían forzarlo a ridiculizarse a sí mismo de aquella forma, y mucho menos a ponerse esas graciosas orejas puntiagudas.

Millie observaba todo con ojos brillantes e impresionados mientras se acercaban. Tirando de él para acercarse más rápido y poder ponerse en la fila. Había pasado media hora cuando llegaron al mesón donde un elfo los saludó y entregó un ticket con un número para poder ver a Santa. Un par de minutos después pudieron entrar a la escenografía.

Un hombre alto y de espalda ancha vestido de elfo se acercó a ellos y saludó con una sonrisa encantadora a Millie y con una mirada algo tímida a Tony. El moreno pensó que tal vez era debido a la vergüenza de ser visto en ese atuendo.

—Mientras esperan para ver a Santa, si quieren, pueden venir conmigo para acariciar a uno de sus renos.

La mirada de Millie se iluminó aún más que antes, Tony no lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto. La pequeña lo miró con ojos suplicantes, con sus dos manitos colgadas de su chaqueta. Un silencioso ruego del tipo: "_Tío Tonyyyyyyyyyyyy_" brillando en su mirada.

Después de fingir pensarlo por un momento o dos, Tony asintió y su sobrina soltó un chillido de felicidad.

El elfo de Santa los llevó hasta uno de los renos que descansaba en una esquina y le dio indicaciones a Millie para que no asustara al animal al acercarse y tocarlo. Tony tomó un par de fotos y permitió que el elfo tomara unas cuantas de ellos dos junto al reno. Pepper iba a matarlo cuando viera el tamaño de aquel animal y lo cerca que estaba de su hija.

En un momento cualquiera, la voz de Millie se dejó escuchar mientras acariciaba el cuello del reno.

—Eres demasiado grande para ser un elfo de Santa. —Sus ojos fijos en el hombre disfrazado.

—Oh, eso es porque no lo soy. —Se agachó junto a ella y dijo en modo confidencial, mirando a ambos lados para no ser escuchado por alguien más. —Te contaré un secreto si puedes guardarlo. —La niña asintió. —Santa no trajo muchos elfos este año porque había mucho trabajo en el Polo Norte, así que reclutó un par de personas para ayudar.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escuchó desde su pequeña sobrina.

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser un elfo de Santa. —Dijo llena de ilusión.

—Claro que lo serás. —Aseguró el elfo.

Un par de minutos pasaron en silencio luego de eso.

El elfo, que ya había dado un vistazo al número que salía en el ticket, recibió una señal de una de sus compañeras y se acercó a Tony.

—El siguiente turno es de su hija, señor.

Tony lo miró por un par de segundos y luego sonrió.

—Millie es mi sobrina. —Respondió con una sonrisa seductora y un guiño coqueto.

•••

Millie había hablado de muchas cosas con Santa y Tony escuchó cada segundo de ello, esperando escuchar lo que pediría. Al final de la conversación, Tony sonrió al escuchar que la pequeña quería un set de pinturas porque quería ser como Picasso. Sin olvidar el cachorrito que pidió. Tony guardaría en secreto ese regalo para poder dárselo él mismo.

Luego de enviar un mensaje a Pepper, tomó la mano de su sobrina y juntos salieron del parque. No sin que Tony le diera una última mirada al elfo que tanto había llamado su atención.

•••

Tony no notó que mientras enviaba el mensaje a Pepper, Millie pidió un deseo más a Santa.

•••

Tony nunca pensaba en una persona por mucho tiempo. Mucho menos una persona a la que realmente no conocía más que de vista. Por lo que el Elfo de Santa debería haber salido de su mente en el momento en que puso ambos pies fuera de la escenografía navideña en medio de Central Park. Tal vez pudo haber sido debido a su curiosidad por el hombre que voluntariamente se había vestido en ese traje tan ridículo solo para hacer felices a un montón de niños. Tal vez eran esos atrayentes ojos azules. No estaba seguro, pero el hombre había dejado tal impresión en él, que aún hoy, tres días después, seguía apareciendo en su mente cada tantas horas. Aunque también podría atribuirlo a lo aburrido que estaba en el trabajo.

Intentando despejar su mente, se levantó a buscar un café.

•••

Como Tony no tenía suerte, o no la suficiente, la cafetera estaba descompuesta. Se resignó a la idea de salir a las frías calles de New York, sobre todo faltando tan poco para la primera nevada de la temporada.

Caminó con la cabeza escondida en su bufanda y las manos envueltas en guantes de cuero bien enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Pudo ir en auto, pero sabía que era ridículo tomar su auto para moverse tan solo tres cuadras a la cafetería. Tony nunca había ido a esa cafetería, pero sus compañeros aseguraban que era buen café y buen ambiente.

•••

Tony no tenía las mejores ideas y lo atribuía al frío. El abogado no había notado que la nevada se había acercado con más rapidez de la que se esperaba y durante la mañana, antes de buscar un descanso, el cielo se había cerrado completamente con nubes cargadas de aguanieve.

Una cuadra antes de llegar a la cafetería, comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve.

Maldijo un par de veces por no traer el auto y estuvo a punto de devolverse, pero estaba tan cerca del lugar que no quiso perder el viaje. Entró a la cafetería e inmediatamente sintió el acogedor calor de una chimenea. Observó a su alrededor y pudo ver las decoraciones navideñas por todos lados. Algunas ramas de muérdago colgadas por aquí y por allá, esferas, guirnaldas y el árbol más hermosamente decorado que había visto en un local comercial.

El aroma a café y una variedad de pasteles, galletas y panes inundaba el lugar. El aroma era delicioso y extrañamente no saturaba el ambiente, eran aromas que combinaban perfectamente y completaban el ambiente navideño.

Se adentró en el lugar luego de sacudirse la nieve del cabello y los hombros. Alguien se acercó a él y le ofreció una toalla pequeña para secarse. Cuando levantó la mirada reconoció al hombre como el elfo de Santa.

•••

Steve había aceptado ayudar con la puesta en escena de Santa porque sus amigos habían insistido. Además, no podía negar que le hacía ilusión disfrazarse y hacer felices a los niños.

Al principio pensó que tal vez le tocaría disfrazarse del hombre de rojo, pero lo dejaron a la suerte y Bruce había sido designado con el traje y la barba. Steve, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Maria, Wanda y Bucky habían salido sorteados como elfos de escena, y Visión había sido designado como el elfo del mesón. No era un trabajo muy entretenido, pero Vis era bueno con las personas y era un hombre increíblemente paciente y amable. Los demás recibieron un pequeño entrenamiento por parte de los encargados del zoológico que proporcionaría los renos, aunque también habría cuidadores disfrazados de elfos para facilitar las cosas.

Steve había aceptado con honor su ridículo disfraz y se había tragado sus palabras cuando Nat se burló de sus orejas y lo poco que parecía un elfo con su tamaño. Sí, Steve era un hombre demasiado grande para ser un elfo. Afortunadamente los niños no se percataban de esos detalles y los padres solo sonreían con simpatía, intentando no reírse de él.

Hasta que, claro, una pequeña niña de no más de seis o siete años hizo el comentario. La pequeña de piel color canela y ojos profundos, redondos y brillantes recalcó su tamaño. Una mentira blanca lo había salvado de la situación y el padre de la niña parecía más que contento con el intercambio, feliz de la astucia de su joven retoño.

Steve debía admitir que el hombre era atractivo. Cautivador, si se permitía decirlo. Pero el hombre tenía una hija y se veían felices. ¿Por qué los hombres buenos siempre parecían no estar interesados o estaban tomados? No lo sabía, pero a un chico se le permitía soñar.

Cuando el hombre dijo que la niña era su sobrina… y ese guiño y esa sonrisa… Steve estaba definitivamente enganchado. Pero era poco probable que lo viera otra vez. Aun cuando Natasha le contó que la pequeña Millie, así se llamaba la sobrina del hombre, había pedido a Santa un novio para su Tío Tony. No sabía si la niña lo había dicho en serio o si no sabía la diferencia entre un novio y una novia… pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, ni aun sabiendo que tenía posibilidades.

Terminó su turno en la escenografía y al día siguiente repitió el proceso durante todo el día. Ni un solo infante volvió a remarcar su tamaño y su imposibilidad de ser un elfo.

Tony estuvo en su mente todo el día.

•••

Los días pasaron con normalidad hasta que los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer a media mañana. La cafetería estaba abierta y llena de clientes, algunos habituales y otros que sentían las ganas de tomar café cuando caía la nieve en la calle.

La campanilla sonó y, como siempre, dio un vistazo para ver a su próximo cliente. _Tony_. El hombre del parque esta vez estaba solo y ligeramente cubierto de nieve. Buscó una toalla de manos bajo el recibidor y se acercó a él.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo ver reconocimiento en los ojos de Tony.

—El elfo de Santa. —Murmuró Tony con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Mi nombre es Steve. —Dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole la toalla.

—Tony. —Respondió el moreno estirando su mano, recibiendo un apretón firme, pero sin intención de presumir fuerza.

Tony se secó el cabello humedecido por la nieve que ya caía a toda potencia afuera. Entregó la toalla de vuelta y fue guiado a una mesa para dos cerca de una ventana.

Steve se alejó por un momento y habló con alguien detrás del mesón. Tony lo observaba en silencio. Esperando.

Minutos después Steve se acercó con dos tazas de café y un plato con galletas de navidad. Se sentó frente a él y puso la bandeja en el piso, apoyada en la ventana.

•••

Bucky lo convenció de ir a hablar con el hombre. Le dijo que no se preocupara por la registradora ni las órdenes y Steve no podía estar más agradecido.

Steve y Tony hablaron por horas, hasta que Pepper lo llamó con urgencia porque había desaparecido de la oficina y un cliente estaba esperando. Se disculpó con Steve y cuando el rubio le pidió su número de teléfono, se lo dio sin dudarlo.

•••

Cuando Tony tocó el timbre de la casa de Pepper la mañana de navidad, en una mano traía un hermoso cachorro de labrador con un moño rojo en el collar y en la otra traía a su flamante nuevo novio.

La puerta se abrió y la mirada de horror en los ojos de Pepper al ver al cachorro valieron cada fracción de segundo mientras duró. Y los gritos de felicidad de su sobrina pusieron una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

•••

Un par de horas más tarde, con el pequeño Elfo durmiendo en el regazo de Millie, Tony hizo la pregunta del millón.

—Corazón, ¿Santa trajo todo lo que pediste?

La niña sonrió y asintió energéticamente.

—Sí, incluso trajo el novio que pedí para ti Tío Tony. —Su voz llena de inocencia.

Las risas estallaron a su alrededor, despertando a _Elfo_ y avergonzando a Tony. Sabía que sus amigos nunca lo dejarían olvidar este momento, pero el cálido beso en su mejilla lo relajó.

Steve valía cada momento del resto de su vida que pasaría escuchando a sus amigos burlarse. Besó su mejilla de regreso y apoyó la cabeza en su fuerte hombro. Sonrió. Claro que lo valía. Steve era el mejor regalo que Santa le había traído. Y nada menos que en la forma de uno de sus elfos.

* * *

Sé que este año no he subido muchas cosas y la explicación es la fuga de mi musa. No he tenido inspiración suficiente para terminar los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando. Tengo al menos cuatro fics empezados, en algunos de ellos llevaba más de 5k y no pude seguir porque no tenía idea de como hacerlo.

No voy a prometer que el próximo año será mejor y publicaré muchas cosas, porque no sé si lo haré. Solo sé que, eventualmente, subiré la segunda parte de **Un futuro diferente para todos** y que seguiré publicando cosas nuevas, solo que no a un ritmo similar a los años anteriores. Si en realidad les gusta lo que escribo, sé que tendrán paciencia y valdrá la pena esperar.

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review y yo los leeré con mucho gusto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

**Miércoles 25 de Diciembre, 2019.**


End file.
